In recent years, small form factor computing devices such as media players and cellular phones have become smaller and lighter, while incorporating more powerful operating components into densely packed configurations. This reduction in size and increase in density can be attributed in part to a manufacturer's ability to fabricate various operational components such as processors and memory devices in more compact configurations. However, this trend to smaller size and increase in component density poses a number of continuing design and challenges related to durability.
For example, small form factor computing devices, such as mobile phones, can be randomly subject to electrical shock from static electricity. Because of their compact size, even a small shock can do extensive damage considering the size and volatility of many of the electrical components inside the computing device. Moreover, including certain grounding mechanisms may not be available when strictly designing a computing device to be compact and less costly. It has therefore been a challenge for designers to protect consumer devices against electrical discharges while also adhering to various design limitations.